


Ngayong Gabi

by Soobootyful



Category: EXO (Band), KaiSoo - Fandom, kyungsoo and jongin
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, fuck buddy, plot without porn
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soobootyful/pseuds/Soobootyful
Summary: Ngayong Gabi by Al James.Kaisoo as Fuck Buddies
Relationships: D.O and Kai, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, KaiSoo, Kyungsoo and Jongin - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57
Collections: HUMALING 2020





	Ngayong Gabi

**“Hnng Jongin… i-isagad mo pa!”**

Tanging malalaswa, malalakas at makakalat na ungol lang ang pumupuno sa kwarto ni Jongin, kasabay nang pag langitngit ng kama sa bawat diin ng bayo niya kay Kyungsoo na halos tumirik ang mata dahil sa sarap.

**“Gustong gusto mo ‘to ‘no? Gustong gusto mo kapag bumabaon ‘tong tite ko sayo?”**

Hindi magawang sumagot ni Kyungsoo dahil sa sarap na nararamdaman, dinadama niya ang bawat pagbaon ng tite ni Jongin sa butas niya. **“Putangina! Ang sikip sikip mo talaga, puta!”** Jongin leaned forward and licked his earlobe. Di niya maiwasang hindi titigan si Kyungsoo, ang pula pula hanggang dibdib. Shit lang! Lalong nakakalibog, tanginang ‘yan!

Tuloy tuloy lang ang mabigat na pagbayo ni Jongin dahilan ng halos pagtirik ng mata ni Kyungsoo. Sobrang laki ni Jongin, kahit araw-arawin ata nila ay hindi masasanay si Kyungsoo rito. Punong-puno yung pakiramdam niya. Ang sarap sarap. Mas binilisan pa nito ang pagbayo dahil sa sarap na dala ng loob ni Kyungsoo. Nagsasalo ang ungol nilang dalawa na ang sarap sa tenga pakinggan para kay Jongin.

**“J-jong-aaahh l-lalabasan n-na ako..”**

Kyungsoo keeps on moaning Jongin’s name at wala siyang pakielam kung marinig pa sila ng kung sino. Tanging gusto lang niya ay damahin at lasapin ang masarap, mahaba at malaking tite ni Jongin na kinakain ng butas niya.

Halos mawala siya sa ulirat nang maramdaman niyang lalabasan na siya kaya agad agad niyang hinila ang balikat ni Jongin para bigyan ng isang mainit, mapusok at makalat na halik. Kasabay nang pag-sabog niya ay ang pagkagat at paghila niya sa ibabang labi ng lalaking patuloy pa ring umaabuso sa butas niya.

**“Kanina ka pa nilalabasan, hindi ka marunong maghintay, puta ka.”** Reklamo nito at hinila ang balakang ni Kyungsoo para mas sagarin pa ang tite niya sa loob.

**“Kyung-- putangina!”** Malakas na ungol ni Jongin at ilang bayo pa ay nilabasan na siya. Pang-apat na nila ‘to pero libog na libog pa rin siya. Sumubsob siya sa leeg ni Kyungsoo at marahan itong hinalik-halikan. **“One more?”** Tanong niya, dahilan para makatanggap siya ng hampas mula rito.

**“Tama na! Di ka pa ba napapagod?”** Nakangusong tanong nito dahilan para matawa si Jongin. He gave a soft peck on on Kyungsoo’s lips and slowly pulled out. Hindi naman napigilan ni Kyungsoo na mapaungol dahil sa pagtanggal ni Jongin ng tite sa loob niya.

Inalis ni Jongin ang condom at tinali habang nakatingin sa mata ni Kyungsoo. The latter just rolled his eyes that made Jongin chuckle. **“Uy, natetempt! Gusto mo pa?”**

**“Gago!”** Sagot ni Kyungsoo sa kanya sabay bato ng unan.

Humiga naman si Jongin sa tabi nito and slowly wrapped his hand around Kyungsoo’s waist. **“Sungit naman niyan. Gusto mo na bang maligo?”** Tanong nito habang marahan na sinusuklay ang buhok ni Kyungsoo.

**“Hmm maya maya, tinatamad pa akong kumilos.”**

**“Buhatin kita?”**

**“Yes please.”** Puta, arte yan?

**“Okay.”** Hindi na natiis ni Jongin ang gigil at hinalikan muna si Kyungsoo.

Nag make out muna sila bago maligo. Make out lang dahil nung humirit pa ng isa si Jongin ay nakatanggap na siya ng kurot mula kay Kyungsoo.

Katatapos lang ng 4 hours class ni Kyungsoo na di naman niya alam kung magagamit ba talaga niya sa course niya. Nagligpit siya ng gamit niya at binuksan ang cellphone na kanina pa vibrate nang vibrate. Kala mo tuloy may vibrator siya sa bag e wala naman siyang dala ngayon. Joke! Unless…

Agad nyang binuksan yung gc nilang magkakaibigan na halatang may pinag-uusapan na namang kakalatan.

**BB ni yeol:** sehun anong nakita mo naka ons mo???!!

**Sehundog:** hindi ko sure pero kasi tandang tanda ko mukha non

**BaDAEng:** hulaan ko kung bakit mo tanda ha

masarap sumubo no?

**Sehundog:** oo gago! HAHAHAHAHAH

**BB ni yeol:** my god ang bababoy niyo!

**Sehundog:** parang di ka naman sumusubo???

**BB ni yeol:** well si yeol lang naman sinusubo ko

**BloSOOm:** saan mo nakita sehun???

**BaDAEng:** oh ayan na rin pala yung isa pang sumusubo

**BloSOOm:** sino nanaman nagpalit ng nickname ko?

pero saan nga se?

**Sehundog:** sa canteen!

**BB ni yeol:** speaking of… soo sabay ka lunch samin ni yeol?

**BaDAEng:** ako sama!

libre ba yan?

kung oo g na agad.

**Sehundog:** daya nyo di pa tapos klase ko

**BloSOOm:** hindi baek

susunduin ako ni jongin eh

eto lang din class ko today

**BB ni Yeol:** okies! may condom ka sa bag?

saka kakapal ng mukha niyo! anong libre???

nagpapakahirap sila tita para may maibaon kayo tapos mambuburaot lang kayo???

**BaDAEng:** naks susunduin ng jowa niya

pass. ang kuripot ni baekhyun. kala mo di palamunin ni yeol

**BB ni Yeol:** gago! palamunin ka rin ng jowa mo!

Tumigil muna sa pag-gamit ng phone si Soo dahil lunch break na rin ng ibang klase kaya sure siyang maraming tao. Hindi pa rin tumigil kakavibrate yung phone niya. Ang daldal talaga ng mga kaibigan niya, dinaig pa tuloy ng cellphone niya ngayon yung vibrator na minsan na nilang ginamit ni Jongin.

Tinuloy niya ulit yung pag-gamit niya ng phone nang makarating na siya sa gate. Wala kasing klase si Jongin ngayon kaya sasadyain pa talaga siya nito.

**Sehundog:** sila na ba?

**BB ni Yeol:** tange sehun hindi pa!

**BaDAEng:** alisin mo yung pa

hindi magiging sila

lalo na pag ganyan na maang-maangan parehas

**BB ni Yeol:** ay sorry. sumusubo lang pala si soo pero di niya pa jowa

**Sehundog:** halata namang gusto na ni soo

**bloSOOm:** mga puta kayo! kung pagusapan niyo ko parang wala ako sa groupchat

saglit lang ako nalingat binabackstab niyo na ako agad

**baDAEng:** uy hindi ah! sinadya namin yan

**BB ni Yeol:** oo para naman matauhan ka

na hindi ka dapat magsettle sa subo lang

 **baDAEng:** ang bobo mo baekhyun! tingin mo puro sila subuan ni jongin? tumutuwad rin yan

**bloSOOm:** ang lulungkot ba ng sex life niyo?

nananhimik ako dito dadamay niyo yung session namin ni jongin

gusto niyo bang ikwento ko kung paano ko siya isubo?

**Sehundog:** wag na gago!

**baDAEng:** alam naming lahat syempre! pare parehas tayong sumusubo dito

**BB ni yeol:** ang lamang lang namin ni dae sayo may karapatan kaming mag i love you sa sinusubo namin

**bloSOOm:** oh edi mga pakshet kayong lahat!!!!

Hindi na niya nabasa pa yung reply ng mga kaibigan niya dahil nakatanggap na siya ng text kay Jongin. Saka na niya iintindihin yung gc nila. Inangat naman niya yung ulo niya at palinga lingang hinanap kung nasaan si Jongin. Agad din naman niyang nakita kung nasaan ito kaya naglakad na siya papalapit dito.

**“Jongin.”** Tawag niya rito.

**“Hi. Kanina ka pa ba naghihintay? Sorry natagalan, nakatulog kasi ako.”** Bati nito sa kanya sabay kuha sa mga gamit niya at sinuotan siya ng helmet. Nakagawian na nilang dalawa na ganito sila dahil mag-iisang taon nang ganito ang set up nila.

**“Ayos lang. Late din nagpalabas yung prof ko parang kulang pa sa kanya yung 4 hours.”** Natawa naman si Jongin sa reklamo ni Kyungsoo. Nakanguso ito habang inaayos ang salamin para hindi malaglag sa helmet na sinuot sa kaniya. Ang cute talaga, sobrang baby. Kung matapang lang siya baka baby niya na ‘to. Well baby naman niya ‘to sa kama.

**“Let’s go na Ni?”**

**“Gutom ka na ‘no?”**

**“Medyo. Hehehe.”**

Pinaandar muna ni Jongin ang motor na dala bago pasakayin si Kyungsoo. Binilinan pa nitong magdahan dahan sa pagsakay ang maliit na lalaki na kasalukuyang ~~nakakapit~~ nakayakap na sa matigas niyang abs. Kapit na kapit naman si Kyungsoo na akala mo first time pero ang totoo naeenjoy niya lang talagang yumakap kay Jongin. Kala mo minsan niya lang mahawakan yung abs ni Jongin, more than hawak pa nga yung ginagawa niya pag nasa kama sila. Dinidilaan niya yan… madalas.

Dahil nga motor ang dala ni Jongin ay agad silang nakarating sa Greenwich. Nasa mood silang kumain ng lasagna at pizza kaya dito na nila napagdesisyunang mag-lunch. Nagpark muna si Jongin at saka niya inalalayan sa pag-baba si Kyungsoo.

**“Dahan-dahan baka mahulog ka.”**

Kung alam lang ni Jongin na matagal na itong nahulog sa kaniya baka ibang paalala yung sinabi niya. Inalis niya yung helmet ni Soo at nginitian ‘to. Di niya napigilan kaya kinurot niya yung pisnge nito at marahang tumawa.

**“Lumiit na yung pisnge mo. Kain ka nang marami, hmm?”**

Inirapan lang naman siya nito kahit na ang totoo naghuhurumentado na yung puso niya. Pafall ka ba Jongin Kim? Saluhin mo nga ako. Sample nga!

Pumasok na sila and luckily hindi masyadong madami ang customers, kaya pinaghanap niya na ng upuan si Kyungsoo dahil siya na ang bahala sa baby niyang gutom. Siya na ang pumila at umorder ng lasagna chicken combo with large iced tea dahil yun ang paborito ni Kyungsoo, dinagdagan na rin niya ng Creamy Bacon Carbonara incase na gutom talaga ito. Mahilig si Kyungsoo sa creamy at juicy kaya nga paborito niya si Jongin. Umorder siya ng Spaghetti Chicken Combo niya with large Coke at All in overload na pizza na para sakanilang dalawa.

Buhat ang tray ng pagkain nilang dalawa ay hinanap ng mata ni Jongin ang pinwestuhan ni Kyungsoo. Agad siyang naglakad palapit sa kung asan ito at kitang kita ni Kyungsoo ang nakaflex na braso ni Jongin dahil sa pagkahawak nito sa tray. Black shirt at jeans lang ang soot ni Jongin pero sobrang lakas ng dating.

Pagkalapit sa kaniya ni Jongin ay binaba nito ang tray sa lamesa at binalikan ang pizza nila sa counter. Mabilis lang naman kaya nakabalik agad si Jongin dala ang pizza at saka isa-isang inalis sa tray ang mga pagkain nila para komportable at maayos silang makakain. Umupo ito sa tapat niya at inabutan siya ng kutsara at tinidor.

**“Kain na, mukhang kanina ka pa gutom.”**

**“Kabisado mo na talaga order ko ha.”**

**“Syempre tagal na nating magkakilala, di ko pa ba makakabisado yung mga paborito mo?”**

**“Bakit sila Baek ang tagal ko nang kaibigan pero di alam yung paborito ko sa bawat fastfood?”**

**“Gusto ko lang tandaan yung mga simple details about you.”** Ngumiti nang maliit si Jongin.

Ramdam ni Kyungsoo ang pamumula ng pisnge niya kaya yumuko siya at tinuuon na lang ang atensyon sa pagkain nasa harap niya. Gago ka, Jongin! Napaka pafall mo talaga! Baka ikaw kainin ko diyan makita mo.

Sinabayan nila ng kwentuhan yung pagkain nila. Pero parang si Kyungsoo lang ang nagkekwento dahil sa walang sawa niyang pagrereklamo sa prof niya na wala na atang ibang ginawa kundi magbasa lang ng presentation sa board. Jongin can’t help but smile habang nakikinig lang kay Kyungsoo, pinapanood niya ang bawat pag galaw ng labi at kilay nito habang tuloy-tuloy na nagsasalita.

**“Kaya siguro napapanot ‘yon, katumbas ng bawat hibla ng buhok niya yung bilang ng mga estudyante na nagagalit sa kaniya.”** Dagdag pa ni kyungsoo na ikinatawa naman ni Jongin.

Nang mapagod sa pagsasalita si Kyungsoo ay nagfocus naman siya sa carbonara na inorder sa kaniya ni Jongin. Hindi man lang niya napansin na kanina pa siya tinititigan ng kaharap niya, iba sa titig na madalas niyang nakikita kay Jongin, hindi yung titig na parang huhubaran siya pero yung titig na gusto siyang ingatan at alagaan. Gusto ni Jongin na sa kaniya lang si Soo, baby lang niya. Kaso gwapo lang siya at masarap pero duwag siya.

Pagkatapos nilang kumain ay hinatid na rin ni Jongin si Soo sa bahay nila at sakto namang wala ang kuya at mga magulang ni Kyungsoo. Kaya heto si Kyungsoo na kasalukuyang nageenjoy sa pagsakay sa tite ni Jongin habang makalat sila na nagpapalitan ng laway.

Inabot sa sala ng libog kaya pag pasok na pag pasok nila ng bahay ay agad siyang sinandal sa pinto ni Jongin at siniil ng halik. Muntik pang hilahin paalis yung suot na uniform ni Kyungsoo kung hindi lang siya pinigilan. Ano naman kasing ipapalusot ni Kyungsoo sa mama niya kung masisira yung uniform niya? _Nahila po ng kaibigan ko sa sobrang gigil kasi gusto nang supsupin yung utong ko???_

**“Ugh… N-ni, sige pa..”** Kyungsoo arched his back para mas masipsip pa ni jongin yung utong niya at patuloy lang siya sa pag-galaw ng balakang niya. Nakahawak ang isang kamay ni Jongin sa bewang niya while his other hand was busy squeezing his thigh. Nang unti-unting bumagal ang pag-galaw ni Kyungsoo ay halos pabato siyang hiniga ni Jongin sa sofa nila.

**“Ano kayang magiging reaksyon nila Tita kapag nalaman nilang kinantot ko nang ganito yung bunso nila dito?”**

Gigil ang pagbayo ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo habang pinagkakasya nila ang mga sarili nila sa sofa. Hindi naman mapakali si kyungsoo dahil una, bakit ba ang liit lang ng sofa na binili ng mama niya? Pangalawa, baka marinig sila ng kapitbahay at pagchismisan pa siya.

**“Masarap? Kanina mo pa ba inaabangan ‘to? Sinong mag-aakala na ganito ka kaputa para sa tite ko?”** Jongin groaned when Kyungsoo suddenly clenched around him. Mas humigpit naman ang hawak ni Jongin sa bewang ni Kyungsoo.

Kitang kita ni Jongin kung paano kainin ng pwet ni Kyungsoo ang pagkalalaki niya at sobrang sarap sa pakiramdam yung init na dala nito sa tite niya.

Kyungsoo moved his hips to meet Jongin’s thrusts habang walang humpay sa kakaungol. Ang laki at ang taba kaya ang sarap.

**“Puta, f-faster please..”**

**“Ang sarap mo Soo pero parang mas sarap na sarap ka ata?”** Hindi na makasagot si Kyungsoo because of Jongin’s fast pace. Mas diniin din nito ang pagpasok. He pushed himself deeper and harder inside Kyungsoo, making the latter moan in so much pleasure and desire.

**“Jongin! Hngg!!”** Kyungsoo let out a loud moan when Jongin found his spot. Nakakabaliw. Jongin made sure that he’s hitting Kyungsoo’s spot well at halos magdeliryo naman si Kyungsoo dahil sa paulit-ulit na pagtama ni Jongin sa soft spot niya.

Ilang sandali pa ay nilabasan na si Kyungsoo na sinundan naman ng walang humpay na pagbayo ni Jongin dahil malapit na rin siya. Jongin pulled out his dick sabay alis ng condom na suot, tinapat niya ang tite nya sa mukha ni Soo. **“Nganga.”** Ma-awtoridad na utos ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo na agad namang sinunod nito. Ilang hagod pa sa tite niya ay nilabasan na siya. Puta man siya sa inyong paningin, tamod lang ni Jongin ang handang lunukin.

Sinakto naman ni Jongin ang dulo ng tite niya sa bunganga ni Soo at piniga pa nang husto para walang masayang na tamod. Pinaghirapan nilang dalawa yan kaya every drop matters, masaya naman itong nilunok ni Soo at ngumanga pa upang siguraduhin kay Jongin na nalunok niya lahat. Jongin smiled and gave Kyungsoo a kiss on his forehead. **“Good boy.”** Sabi nito at saka yumakap sa maliit na binata. Pinagkasya nilang dalawa ang mga sarili nila sa sofa ng mga Doh. _Sorry mama sa pagkakasalang ginawa namin dito sa sala. Sigurado naman akong nalunok ko lahat_ **.**

**“You okay?”** Tanong ni Jongin kay Soo at bahagyang sinilip ito.

 **“Hmm.. yes.”** Sagot nito sa kanya at sumiksik pa sa pagkakayakap sa dibdib niya. Jongin ruffled Kyungsoo’s hair habang marahan na hinihimas ang pisnge nito. Mga ilang minuto muna silang nagtitigan bago mapagdesisyunang umakyat sa kwarto ni Soo. Mahirap na, baka madatnan pa sila ng mga magulang nito na hubo’t hubad sa sofa nila sa sala at parehas na pawis na pawis.

Naligo silang dalawa pero hindi sabay kasi baka mamaya umisa pa si Jongin at ayaw ni Kyungsoo ‘yon dahil gusto niya munang matulog. Malandi siya pero tinatablan din siya ng pagod at antok. Nakaunan siya ngayon sa braso ni Jongin habang pinaglalaruan nito ang buhok niya.

**“Tulog ka na muna hmm?”**

**“Aalis ka na ba pag tulog ko?”** _Wag muna please?_

**”Ayaw mo ba akong umalis?”** _Oo, dito ka lang sa tabi ko._

**“Hmm sakto lang, pero kung gusto mong umalis okay lang.”**

**“Basta matulog ka na, dito lang ako.”**

**“Wala ka bang importanteng gagawin?”**

**“Mas importante ka, dito muna ako sayo.”** Humalik si Jongin sa sentido niya at niyakap naman niya ito nang mas mahigpit. Sanay naman si Kyungsoo sa ganito pero ang kaibahan sa araw na ‘yon ay may napatunayan siya sa sarili niya. Puta! Hulog na hulog na talaga siya.

Dahil sa marahang pagsuklay na ginagawa ni Jongin sa buhok niya ay unti-unti na siyang nilalamon ng antok. Hindi niya tuloy narinig ang mahinang _“I love you”_ ni Jongin at ang nakaw na paghalik nito sa kanya.

Nagdaan ang isang linggo na hindi nagkita yung dalawa, kapwa busy sa kanya kanyang requirements na kailangan asikasuhin dahil papalapit na ang midterms nila. Nakakabawi man sa text at tawagan yung dalawa ay kulang pa rin. Ilang gabi na rin nilang pinaparaos ang isa’t isa sa pamamagitan ng palitan nila ng ungol at maduduming salita. Tulad nung isang araw na malaswang umuungol si Kyungsoo sa cellphone niya habang rinig na rinig niya ang pag hagod ng kamay ni Jongin sa alaga nito.

Inutusan pa siyang magsend ng picture niya na nakanganga para daw mas labasan ito agad, at bukal sa loob naman itong ginawa ni Kyungsoo.

Biyernes ngayon at napagusapan ni Kyungsoo at Jongin na kumain sa labas pero hindi pa rin nakakaligpit si Kyungsoo at Yixing ng mga gamit nila. Sila kasi ang magkapartner na gumawa ng plates sa isang subject na parehas nilang kinukuha at yun na rin ang magsisilbing midterm exam nila kaya hindi pwedeng basta basta lang ang gagawin nila.

Si Yixing lang ang madalas na kasama ni Kyungsoo nitong mga nakaraang linggo kaya nagsisimula na rin sila Baekhyun na paulanan siya ng tukso. Bukod pa sa gwapo ito at maamo ang mukha ay mabait at matalino rin kaya kahit magkaibigan lang sila ay boto na agad si Baekhyun at Jongdae dito. Di talaga mawawala ang mga kaibigan mong sulsol at malala pa mang-asar, tulad na lang ng mga messages na bumungad sa kanya sa gc nila.

**BB ni Yeol:** soo ano yan date?

**baDAEng:** hoy nakita namin kayo ha

ang lapit?!!!

kailangan pag nag-uusap kailangan close? *eye emoji* *eye emoji*

**Sehundog:** anong meron??

**baDAEng:** si kyungsoo may date!!!

**Sehundog:** sino?? imposibleng si jongin kasi kasama ko siya ngayon

**BB ni Yeol:** siraulo! si yixing kasi!

yung madalas niyang kasama lately

**Sehundog:** bakit? nililigawan na ba sya? magkapartner lang naman sila diba?

**baDAEng:** oo nga! oero kasi sweet kaya ni yixing

**Sehundog:** luh! nalibre lang ng isang beses sweet na???

bilis niyo naming mabili

**BB ni Yeol:** balimbing ka ah!

kami lang ba natuwa?? sino ba tuwang tuwa nung nakalibre din???

mapagpangap ka sehun!

**baDAEng:** plastic!!! *angry emoji*

**Sehundog:** syempre people change ano ba kayo! saka gago kung alam niyo lang *tounge out emoji* *laughing emoji*

**bloSOOm:** ingay!!

binabackstab niyo nanaman ako ha!

**baDAEng:** ayan na siya!

di ka namin binabackstab hoy! edi sana wala ka dito diba?

**BB ni Yeol:** musta date???

**bloSOOm:** anong date? nag-aaral kami no!

 ** _@sehundog_** kasama mo jongin?

**BB ni Yeol:** iba rin, si yixing kasama pero may hinahanap na iba

**Sehundog:** oo soo, may usapan daw kayo? san ka ba?

**baDAEng:** soo magkikita kayo?

uy wag masyadong hayok ha!

**bloSOOm:** oo, nasa lib ako se

gago dae! kakain lang

teka hun tapos na kami ni xing

**Sehundog:** pupuntahan ka daw niya dyan

**bloSOOm:** sige sige, thanks hun

**BB ni Yeol:** ayan na! dae please play mahal ko o mahal ako

**baDAEng:** sana muna soo maganda ka no

haba ng buhok ah!

**BB ni Yeol:** may buhok ba? tanga walang buhok yan!

**baDAEng:** meron tanga! sa baba! *peach emoji* *eggplant emoji*

**bloSOOm:** tangina niyo!

Naiiling na itinago ni Kyungsoo ang kaniyang cellphone at nagpaalam na kay Yixing.

**“Yixing, mauna na ako ha? Bukas na tayo mag-usap ulit about dito para makapagpahinga naman tayo ngayong gabi.”** Sabi nito sa kapartner niya. **“Uwi ka na ba? Sabay na tayo papuntang gate.”** Tanong pabalik ni Yixing sabay bitbit ng ibang gamit ni Kyungsoo.

**“Huy! Parang sira naman to, kaya ko naman yan. Saka may hihintayin pa kasi ako dito kaya mauna ka na.”** Pagpapaliwanag naman niya sabay kuha ng gamit niya. Kaya inaasar siya nila Baek eh, masyadong mabait ‘tong partner niya.

**“Ganon ba? Mauna na nga ako, Soo, mukhang may date ka eh.”** Biro neto na ikinatawa nilang parehas. Minsan na rin kasing nagkwento si Soo kung ano si Jongin sa kanya, well syempre hindi niya sinabi na fubu sila kasi hello? Bakit niya sasabihin ‘yon sa iba? Mga kaibigan lang niya ang dapat maka-alam ng mga katangahan niya.

**“Baliw! Sige na, ingat Xing.”** Natatawang paalam niya, agad niyang inisa isa yung mga gamit niya pag-alis ni Yixing kaya hindi niya napansin ang dalawang mata na kanina pa sila pinapanood.

Habang binabasa niya ang notes ng mga napag-usapan nila ni Yixing ay naramdaman niyang may tumapik sa balikat niya.

**“Ano ‘yon, Xing? May naiwan ka-- Ni!”** Agad siyang napangiti nang makita kung sino ang tumapik sa balikat niya. **"Yixing?”** Kunot-noong tanong ni Jongin at umupo sa tabi niya. **“Yung kasama ko kanina, akala ko kasi may naiwan.”** Paliwanag naman ni Kyungsoo at isa-isang nilagay sa bag niya ang mga gamit na hindi niya pa tapos ligpitin.

**“Di mo ata ako namiss eh.”** Bakas ang pagtatampo sa boses ni Jongin kaya agad siyang nilingon ni Kyungsoo. **“Namiss kita! Baliw ka ba?”** Sagot niya at agad na inalis ang bag niya sa tabing upuan upang makaupo si Jongin.

**“Eh mukhang enjoy ka naman dun.”**

**“Kanino?”**

**“Dun sa katawanan mo kanina.”** Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung bakit parang may bakas ng pagseselos ang dating ng sinabi ni Jongin. Hindi niya alam kung dapat ba siyang matuwa o sapakin yung sarili niya kasi mas lalo siyang umaasa.

**“Para kang sira. Basta namiss kita. Tara na nga.”** Pag-iiba niya ng usapan. Tumayo siya at kukunin na sana ang mga gamit na agad namang kinuha ni Jongin na nakatayo na. **“Tara na. Namiss din kita.”** Nakangiting sabi nito sabay akbay sa kaniya.

Dumiretso sila sa parking lot dahil dun pinarada ni Jongin ang Monterro niya na kakabili lang last month. Pinagbuksan naman siya nito at agad rin siyang sumakay. **“Thank you.”** Umikot naman si Jongin at sumakay sa driver’s seat. **“Saan tayo?”** Tanong ng maliit habang nagseseat belt. **“Saan mo ba gusto?”** Tanong pabalik ni Jongin at pinaandar na ang makina ng sasakyan.

**“Samgyup?”**

**“Sige.”**

Kumustahan ang nangyari sa loob ng sasakyan habang papunta sila sa paborito nilang Korean barbecue grill na madalas tinatambayan ng mga conyong estudyante from other universities. Kinwento ni Kyungsoo kung paano siya inaasar nila Baek sa kapartner niyang si Yixing, habang diretso lang ang tingin ni Jongin sa kalsada at tumatango tango na para bang nakikinig talaga siya, kahit na ang totoo kanina pa mahigpit ang hawak niya sa manibela. Luckily, nakarating na sila sa kakainan nilang dalawa kaya hindi na kailangan pang making ni Jongin sa mga kwento ni Kyungsoo tungkol sa kapartner nito.

**“Mukhang ang daming tao, lipat ba tayo?”** Tanong ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo na kasalukuyang gumagamit ng phone. **“Hmm, hindi na. Di pa naman ako gaanong gutom.”** The latter answered without even giving him a glance. Nakafocus ito sa pagtetext. Nailing na pinatay ni Jongin ang makina at saka bumaba para pagbuksan siya ng pinto.

**“Sino ‘yan? Sila Baek ba ‘yang kausap mo?”**

**“Hindi, si Yixing. Ang kulit nga eh, sabi ko pahinga muna kami ngayon tapos bukas na lang ulit namin pag-usapan yung gagawin naming plates.”** Tumango lang si Jongin sa naging sagot ni Soo at saka naunang pumasok sa loob. Maraming kumakain pero buti na lang pangatlo lang sila sa waiting. Hindi pa ganon ka late kaya hindi pa dagsa ang mga tao.

Umupo muna sila sa dalawang bakanteng upuan sa waiting area para hindi sila mangawit sa paghihintay. Sumandal si Jongin sa inuupuan at tinitigan yung katabi niyang busy sa cellphone, isinandal niya ang ulo niya sa balikat nito at nilabas din ang cellphone niya para maglaro muna.

**“Okay ka lang?”** Tanong ni Kyungsoo na agad naman niyang sinagot ng iling. Nakapout pa nga ang loko kaya napangiti si Soo. _Ang laking baby naman nito._ **“Bakit?”** Muling tanong niya at sinuklay ang buhok ni Jongin. **“Ayaw mo kong pansinin.”** Pagmamaktol nito na ikinatawa naman ni Kyungsoo.

**“Sorry, eto na tinago ko na yung phone ko.”** Natatawang sagot ni Kyungsoo kaya agad tinignan ni Jongin kung may hawak pa ba siyang cellphone, at nang makumpirmang wala na ay lumawak ang ngiti ng binata. Magtatanong pa lang sana si Kyungsoo but Jongin was quick to give him a peck on his lips na siyang ikinapula ng mukha niya.

Ilang minuto silang naghintay bago makaupo at makakain. Payapa kay Soo pero binabagabag pa rin ng selos si Jongin na lalo pang mas nadagdagan nang muli na naman maisingit ni Soo ang pangalang Yixing. Halatang tuwang tuwa ang maliit sa kapartner dahil halos ito lang ang naging laman ng mga kwento niya. Pinagluluto lang siya ni Jongin at isa isang nilalagay ang mga nalutong karne sa plato niya na siya naman niyang masayang tinatanggap habang busy siya sa pagkekwento.

Hindi naman alam ni Jongin kung nanandya ba ‘tong si Soo dahil kanina pa siya nag-iinit sa selos pero patuloy pa rin ang kwento nito tungkol sa pinagseselosan niya. Gustuhin man niyang halikan si Soo para tumahimik o sabihin na nagseselos siya ay hindi niya magawa dahil una, nasa public sila at mahiyain ang baby niya, pangalawa wala siyang karapatan, at pangatlo Kyungsoo looks so happy habang nagkekwento at hindi niya balak sirain ang mood nito.

Natapos naman nang maayos ang pagkain nila pero halatang halata ang pagiging tahimik ni Jongin, tumatango tango lang ito o di naman kaya ay ngumingiti lang. Si Jongin ang nagbayad pero as usual si Kyungsoo ang mas maraming nakain. Halos si Kyungsoo lang ang umubos ng lahat habang si Jongin naman ay sumusubo lang ng pakonti konti.

**“Ni, ayos ka lang ba? Kanina ka pa tahimik tapos halos di ka kumain.”** Bakas ang pag-aalala sa mukha at boses ni Kyungsoo habang inaabot ang noo ng kaharap para salatin kung may sakit ba ito. Kung alam lang ni Kyungsoo na walang sakit si Jongin pero selos na selos na ito.

Tinanguan lamang siya nito at saka tinawag ang isa sa kanina pang nag aassist sakanila para magbayad. **“Ni.”** Tawag ni Kyungsoo dito na agad namang tumingin sa kaniya. Soo sighed and placed his hand on top of Jongin’s hand na nakapatong sa lamesa. **“What’s wrong?’** Tanong niya ulit. Sasagot na sana si Jongin pero bumalik na yung server para ibigay yung sukli.

**“Let’s go.”** Sabi ni Jongin na agad namang tumayo at humawak sa kamay niya nang mas maayos. Tumayo na rin siya at yumuko para itago ang nag-iinit niyang pisngi. Magkahawak-kamay silang bumalik sa sasakyan ni Jongin na hanggang ngayon wala pa ring imik. Pinagbuksan siya nito ng pinto habang hawak pa rin ang isang kamay niya.

Pagkasakay niya ay agad na umikot si Jongin pasakay sa driver’s seat. Naglagay muna ito ng seatbelt at muling hinawakan ang kamay niya na siya namang ikinagulat niya. Kasabay ng tugtog sa radio ay may dalawang puso na nag-uunahan sa pagtibok.

**“Jongin, kanina ka pa ganyan, ayaw mo ba akong kausapin?”** Tanong ni kyungsoo at saka nilingon si Jongin na nagdadrive. Hindi siya nito inimik at mas lalo pang hinigpitan ang pag-hawak sa kamay niya. **“Jongin naman, sagot sagot din kaya ‘no? Kanina pa ako salita nang salita dito tapos di ka man lang sumasagot diyan. Nakakainis kaya!”** Bakas sa boses ni Kyungsoo ang pagkairita. Balak na sana niyang bawiin ang kamay nang biglang niliko ni Jongin sa isang eskinita yung sasakyan. _Hala ka! Lagot ka Kyungsoo!_

Inihinto ni Jongin ang sasakyan sa gilid at saka siya hinarap. **“Ano ba ‘yon?”** Nakakunot noong tanong ni Jongin sa kanya. **“Ngayon ka na lang sasagot ganyan pa! Inaano ba kita? Bakit ka ba nagagalit diyan?”** Diretso ang tingin ni Kyungsoo sa mata ni Jongin kaya mas lalong kumunot ang noo ng nasa harap niya.

**“Wala.”** Tanging sagot nito at umayos na ng upo para sana magdrive na.

**“Para ka namang gago. Pwede naman kasing magsabi, hindi yung wala ka nang wala diyan kahit na halata namnag hindi lang ‘yan wala!”** Diretsong sabi ni Kyungsoo at saka binawi ang kamay kay Jongin. Samantalang malalim na bumuntong hininga lang ito at saka mahigpit na kumapit sa manibela.

**“Nagseselos ako.”** Halos pabulong na sabi ni Jongin. **“Selos na selos na ako, Kyungsoo.”** Dagdag pa nito at saka tumingin sa lalaking katabi na kasalukuyang gulat dahil sa mga narinig. **“Puro ka na lang Yixing, wala ka nang ibang binanggit kundi Yixing! Soo, ako yung kasama mo pero si Yixing pa rin yung kausap mo. Hindi naman kita mapigilan kasi ang saya mo habang nagkekwento ka. Tayo yung magkasama pero si Yixing lang yung binabanggit mo!”** Dagdag pa niya at saka nagpakawala ng isang mahabang ~~tite~~ buntong hininga.

**“Bakit ka nagagalit? Sana sinabi mo agad. Wag mo kong sigawan!”** Lakas loob na sagot ni Kyungsoo kahit na naninikip na yung dibdib niya dahil sa sobrang lakas ng tibok ng puso niya. 

**“Hindi ako galit, nagseselos ako Soo, magkaiba yon. Nasasaktan ako kasi mukhang mas napapasaya ka niya-“**

**“Ano ba kasing ikinakaselos mo e ikaw lang naman yung gusto ko? Mahal na nga ata, tapos ganyan ka--"** Natigilan naman si Jongin sa narinig. Ano raw? Mahal? Siya?

**“Mahal mo ko?”** Pagkaklaro nito dahilan para mas lalong umirap ang kaharap niyang maliit.

**“Tanga! Malamang ‘no! Anong tingin mo sakin? Robot? Hindi kinikilig pag inaalagaan mo? Hindi nadadala ng mga halik at hawak mo? Ayos ka-“** Kyungsoo was cut off when he felt Jongin’s lips against his. Nagulat man ay agad agad din siyang humalik pabalik at yumakap sa batok nito para mas palalimin pa ang halikan nilang dalawa. Jongin leaned closer para mahalikan nang mas maayos si Kyungsoo. Iba ‘to sa mga naging halikan nilang dalawa, kung noon ay mapusok at may halong gigil at pananabik, ito naman ay mas banayad at ramdam na ramdam ang pananabik sa isa’t isa ng dalawang pusong ~~tanga~~ nagmamahalan.

**“Mahal kita Kyungsoo, matagal na.”** Jongin said when they broke the kiss. Magkatitigan silang dalawa na para bang binabasa ang mata ng isa’t isa. Kyungsoo inhaled deeply at saka hinawakan ang kamay ni Jongin na kasalukuyang nasa hita niya. Hindi sumagot ni Kyungsoo bagkus ay kinabig niya ang batok ni Jongin para mahalikan niya.

Ilang minuto pa silang naghalikan hanggang sa parehas na silang kinapos ng hangin. Nag-ngitian silang dalawa bago muling inayos ang mga sarili at bumyahe na papunta sa condo ni Jongin.

Kasalukuyang sinasabayan ni Kyungsoo ang kanta sa radio nang bigla niyang maramdaman ang kamay ni Jongin sa hita niya. Noong una ay hindi niya ito binigyang pansin pero unti-unti niyang naramdaman ang pag-galaw ng kamay nito, pababa at pataas sa hita niya. **“Ni.”** Saway niya rito.

**“Kinis eh. Kanina pa ako gigil diyan.”** Sagot nito sa kanya at saka pinisil ang hita niya. Kyungsoo bit his lower lip kasi nakakapanghina ang paghimas na ginagawa nito sa hita niya. **“Miss na miss ko na ‘tong hita mo, Soo, tapos pagseselosin mo pa ako?”** Dagdag pa nito. Hindi makasagot si Kyungsoo dahil kakaiba ang haplos ni Jongin sa hita niya. Nararamdaman niyang tinatayuan na siya kaya napahinga na lamang siya nang malalim.

Natigil lang ang ginagawa ni Jongin nang makarating sila sa condo nito. Nginitian pa siya nito na para bang hindi binuhay ang alaga niya. Agad na bumaba si Jongin para pag buksan siya ng pinto at kuhanin ang gamit nila sa likod ng sasakyan.

Magkahawak-kamay silang naglakad papuntang elevator. Akala ni Kyungsoo ay tapos na si Jongin kanina pero bigla itong pumwesto sa likuran niya at niyakap sa bewang niya ang isang kamay saka kiniskis ang naninigas na alaga nito sa pwet niya. **“Ramdam mo ‘yan? Kanina pa galit na galit yan.”** Bulong nito sa kanya bago hinalikan ang tenga niya. Napapikit lang siya dahil siya rin naman, kanina pa rin siya nagagalit. Kung pwede lang na tumuwad sa sasakyan ay baka ginawa niya na.

Hinalikan siya ni Jongin sa balikat niya at saka marahan itong kinagat. **“Lagot ka sakin mamaya.”** Banta nito sa kanya. Imbis na matakot ay parang mas lalo pa siyang naexcite. Agad rin naman silang nakarating sa floor ng unit ni Jongin. Lumabas sila ng elevator at naglakad papunta sa unit ng lalaking nakahawak sa pwet niya.

Pagpasok nilang dalawa ay agad siyang sinandal ni Jongin sa pintuan at saka siniil ng halik. Gulat man ay agad niyang ipinulupot ang mga braso niya sa bewang nito. May halong gigil ang pag halik ni Jongin sa kanya na parang bang gutom na gutom, akala mo hindi umamin kanina. Jongin, paano mo nagagawang maging baby at hayok at the same time?!!

Binitawan ni Jongin ang mga gamit nila at saka nilagay ang kamay sa pwetan niya. Kapwa sabik na sabik sila sa isa’t isa kaya mas naging mapusok ang palitan nila ng laway. Pinisil ni Jongin ang pwet niya dahilan para mapaungol siya sa gitna ng halikan nilang dalawa.

Bumaba ang mga labi ni Jongin sa panga niya papunta sa leeg niya. He let out a soft moan when Jongin sucked the sensitive part of his neck. Napahawak si Kyungsoo sa buhok niya at mas diniin pa siya rito. Busy si Jongin sa pagpapak ng leeg ni Kyungsoo habang ang huli naman ay panay pakawala lang ng impit na ungol. Nakasandal ang ulo nito sa pinto at mariing nakapikit ang mata habang dinadama ang pagdila at paghalik ni Jongin sa leeg niya.

Nang mag sawa si Jongin sa leeg niya ay muli siya nitong hinalikan. Mas naging makalat ang paglalaban ng dila nila kaya mas lalong uminit ang paligid. Inangat ni Jongin ang pwetan ni Kyungsoo para mabuhat niya ito. Naglakad ito papunta sa kwarto niya habang patuloy sa paghalik sa kanya. Jongin managed to put him on the bed without breaking the kiss.

Dahil nakahiga na siya ay mas malaya si Jongin sa paghimas ng hita niya. Kyungsoo groaned when Jongin rubbed his crotch. **“Shit…”** Napakagat labi si Kyungsoo dahil gustong gusto na talagang kumawala ng alaga niya sa pantalon niya.

**“Tigas na tigas ka na. Ako rin.”** Sabi ni Jongin at saka binuksan ang pantalon niyang suot. Kinuha niya ang kamay ni Kyungsoo at pinasok ito sa loob ng pantalon niya. Naramdaman ni Kyungsoo ang naninigas niyang tite kaya di niya naiwasang himasin ito. **“Tangina… kanina ka pa gustong kantutin niyan.”** Tiim bagang na sabi nito.

Binaba ni Kyungsoo ang pantalon ni Jongin kasama ng boxers nito kaya tumambad sa kanya ang tigas na tigas at namumulang tite nito. Tangina namiss niya ‘to. Parang ang tagal na nung huli niya pang nakita ito. Hinimas niya ito na para bang sinasabihan niya ng _“hi there old friend, namiss mo ba ako?”_

****

Dinilaan niya ang ulo nito at saka ginalaw ang kamay niya pahagod dito. Halos mapasigaw tuloy si Jongin. Masyadong excited? Di pa nga chinuchupa eh! **“Fuck! Ang init ng kamay mo puta.”** Hinawakan ni Jongin ang kamay ni Kyungsoo na humahagod sa tite niya at saka tinulungan ito sa pag jakol sa kaniya.

Nagpakawala siya ng mahabang ungol nang maramdaman niyang dahan-dahang sinusubo ni Kyungsoo ang tite niya. **“Tanginang bibig yan! Bukod sa pwet mo gustong gusto ko rin na kinakantot yan eh.”** Sabi niya sabay hawak sa ulo ni Kyungsoo para idiin ang tite niya sa bunganga nito. **“Ang sarap puta!”** Dagdag pa niya.

Mas lalong ginanahan si Kyungsoo sa ungol at pagmumura ni Jongin kaya mas inigihan niya pa ang pagsubo dito. Huminga siya ng malalim sa ilong at saka sinagad sa lalamunan ang tite na nasa bibig niya.

**“Fuck…”** Dahil sa sarap nang pagsubo ni Kyungsoo sa tite ni Jongin ay di naiwasan ng huli na maiangat ang balakang niya, dahilan para mag-gag si Soo at maluha. Hindi naman na bago sa kanya ‘to kaya agad din siyang nakarecover at tinuloy ang masarap na pag chupa kay Jongin.

**“Mas lalo kang gumagaling sa pag chupa, masarap ba? Masarap bang isubo ‘tong tite ko?”** Utas ni Jongin sabay hawak sa ulo ni Kyungsoo para mas makantot niya ang bunganga nito nang mas maayos.

Sunod sunod lang ang mura ni Jongin sa pag chupang ginagawa ni Kyungsoo. Nilabas niya ang tite niya sa bibig nito at saka inutusang mag hubad. **“Di pwedeng kakainin mo lang ‘tong tite ko, gusto rin kitang pasukin.”**

Hinimas niya ang tite niya habang pinapanood si Kyungsoo na naghuhubad sa harapan niya. Tanginang pwet yan, ang tambok. Tapos yung hita ang puti puti, ang sarap kagatin at markahan.

Pagkahubad ni Kyungsoo ay agad siyang pinahiga ni Jongin. **“Namiss kitang tirahin, padapa, paharap, nakatuwad, nakatayo, o anong posisyon pa.”** Isang malakas na palo ang ginawa niya sa hita ni Kyungsoo pagkasabi niya nito.

Halos maluha naman si Kyungsoo dahil dito. Naghalo ang sakit, hapdi, at sarap kaya gusto niyang umiyak. Agad siyang dumapa para mas ibalandra kay Jongin ang pwet niya. Nakatanggap din ito ng malakas na palo na may kasama pang pisil. **“Ahh shit!”** Ungol niya.

**“Masakit?”** Tanong ni Jongin na agad niyang sinagot ng iling. **“M-masaarap”** Sabi niya.

Hinimas ni Jongin ang pagitan ng pwetan niya. Hinahagod nito ang butas niya kaya halos mapakagat sa comforter si Kyungsoo dahil naeexcite na siyang mapasok ni Jongin.

Kyungsoo let out a lewd moan nang magpasok si Jongin ng isang daliri sa butas niya. Hinahalikan din nito ang matambok na pisnge ng pwet ni Kyungsoo habang nilalabas pasok ang daliri niya sa butas nito. Napuno naman agad ng mga ungol ni Kyungsoo ang kwarto ni Jongin, inangat nya ang pwet niya para mas maramdaman niya pa ang pagbaon ng daliri ni Jongin sa kanya.

Ang isa ay naging dalawa, ang dalawa ay naging tatlo. Kaya naman ang mga ungol ni Kyungsoo ay mas lalong lumalakas. Jongin tama na yan, excited na talaga siya sa tite mo promise!

**“Daliri ko pa lang ‘to umiiyak ka na diyan. Kakayanin mo na ba ‘tong tite ko? Tingin mo kasya na ‘tong malaki kong tite sa butas mo?”**

Inalis ni Jongin ang mga daliri niya nang makita ang pagtango ni Kyungsoo. Humigpit ang kapit ng huli sa comforter ng kama, naeexcite na siya. Gusto niya nang mapasok siya ni Jongin. Namiss niya ‘to.

**“On fours, Soo.”** Utos nito habang kumukuha ng condom sa drawer niya sa gilid ng kama. Agad na ginawa ni Kyungsoo ang inutos sa kanya dahil baka mamaya maudlot pa ang tite na papasok sa kanya. Nilingon niya si Jongin na naglalagay ng condom gamit ang isang kamay dahil busy pa rin ang isang kamay nito sa paglamas ng pwet niya.

**“Di ka makapaghintay? Gusto mo na talagang pasukin ka ng tite ko? Ganyan ka kaputa?”** Nakatikim si Kyungsoo ng isang hampas sa pwet na nagustuhan rin naman niya. **“Puta ka. Puta kita diba?”**

**”Oo—hngg… fuck!”** Nilamon na ng ungol ang sasabihin niya nang maramdaman niya ang ulo ng tite ni Jongin na pumasok sa namumutawing butas niya.

**“Puta ang sikip pa rin!”**

Tuluyan na ngang pinasok ni Jongin ang kabuuan niya sa loob ni Kyungsoo, dahilan para magsabay ang ungol nilang dalawa.

**“Oh God! Ni--Aahhhh..”**

Nagsimula muna si Jongin sa mabagal na pagkantot kay Kyungsoo, ninanamnam ang paglabas pasok niya sa butas na ginawa ata para pasukin niya.

**“Ano? Nakatikim ka ba ng ganitong sarap kay Yixing?”** Umiling naman si Kyungsoo sa tanong ni Jongin/

**“H-hindi… sayo lang.”** Sagot niya sa kalagitnaan ng pag-ungol niya.

Humawak si Jongin sa bewang ni Kyungsoo para idiin pa ang sarili. Binilisan niya ang pagkantot kay Kyungsoo habang minamasahe ang bewang nito.

**“Ahhh Jongin… faster!”** Dahil sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo ay mas lalo niyang binilisan ang pace niya at mas lalo niyang binabaon ang tite niya sa pwet nito.

**“Ako lang ang pwedeng kumantot sayo nang ganito. Tandaan mo yan Soo.”** Naramdaman niya ang pagkagat ni Jongin sa balikat niya. Kaya mas lalo siyang ginanahan sa pag ungol. Ang pagtama ng mga balat nila ang maririnig sa kwarto, kasama ng mga mura at halinghing nilang dalawa. Kung nakakapagsalita lang ang pader ng kwarto ni Jongin ay baka nagreklamo na ito dahil sa mga ingay na ginagawa nilang dalawa.

**“Kaya ka niyang pasayahin, patawanin, pero hindi ka niya kayang paiyakin sa sarap tulad nang ginagawa ko sayo ngayon. Ako lang ang pwedeng magpaungol sayo at magpatirik ng mata mo.”**

Nakakabaliw na nga ang ginagawa ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo pero parang mas lalo soyang nadadala ng mga salita ni Jongin. _More pa Jongin! Sayong sayo ako!_ Gusto man niyang isagot ang mga ito ay mas nangibabaw ang pag-ungol niya dahil sa sarap na nararamdaman niya.

Nakarating naman ang kamay ni Jongin sa may dibdib niya at saka kinurot-kurot ang utong niya habang walang tigil na tinitira siya nito. Sobrang sarap ng nararamdaman ni Kyungsoo kaya di niya maiwasang tumirik ang mga mata niya kapag natatamanan ni Jongin ang sweet spot niya. Hindi magkanda umayaw sa pag-ungol si Kyungsoo dahil ang sarap talaga ng pagkantot ni Jongin sa kanya.

Sumubsob si Jongin sa leeg niya at saka muling hinalik-halikan ito. **“Tite ko lang ang para sa butas mo. Ako lang dapat ang papasok dito.”** Bulong nito sa kanya saka sinipsip ang malambot na bahagi ng tenga niya.

**“Ako lang ang dapat na titira sayo nang ganito. Naiintindihan mo ba ako, Kyungsoo?”**  
  


**“Y-yes ahhhh”**

Hinawakan ni Kyungsoo ang tite niya dahil malapit na siyang labasan pero agad ding tinapik ni Jongin ang kamay niya.

**“Lalabasan ka na hindi mo hinahawakan ang sarili mo. Lalabasan ka lang dapat dahil sa sarap ng pagtira ko sayo.”**

Mas naging mabigat ang pag tira ni Jongin sa kanya kaya halos manginig ang legs niya. Kung hindi siguro nakasuporta si Jongin sa katawan niya ay baka kanina pa siya sumubsob sa kama nito. Sobrang bigat at bilis nang pagkantot sa kaniya, hindi na niya kinakaya.

**“Ni… malapit na ako”** Ungol niya, hinihingal na sa sarap.

**“Sabay tayo, Soo… tangina ang sarap!”** Mas lalong bumilis ang galaw ni Jongin na tila pa nakikipaghabulan.

**“Ughhh… Sige pa, Ni, please… malapit na.”** Pagmamakaawa niya kay Jongin.

Humawak si Jongin sa batok niya at gamit ang index finger nito ay tinagilid nito ang ulo niya upang mahalikan siya.

Mas makalat ang halikan nila ngayon dahil halos hindi na maisara ni Kyungsoo ang bibig niya dahil sa pag-ungol na ginagawa niya.

Ilang thrust pa ang ginawa niya ay nilabasan na siya na sinundan naman ni Kyungsoo. Halos maglawa sa ibabaw ng comforter niya dahil sa tamod ni Kyungsoo pero wala siyang pakielam.

Hinalikan niya ang balikat ni Kyungsoo na ngayon ay hapong-hapo dahil sa ginawa nila. Hinugot niya nang dahan-dahan ang tite niya at saka inalis ang condom na suot. Itinali niya ito at itinapon sa basurahan.

Si Kyungsoo naman ay umayos ng pagkakahiga, taas-baba ang dibdib dahil sa paghahabol ng hininga niya. Tinabihan siya ni Jongin at agad siyang niyakap. Nagtinginan silang dalawa at nagsuklian ng ngiti.

**“I love you.”** Sabi ni Jongin saka hinalikan ang noo ni Kyungsoo.

Niyakap niya naman ito pabalik at sumubsob sa leeg nito para itago ang namumulang mukha niya. **“I love you too, Ni.”** Sagot niya.

Hinalikan siya ni Jongin sa sentido habang inaayos ang pagkahiga niya, pinaunan siya ni Jongin sa braso nito. **“May masakit ba? Was I too rough?”** Tanong nit sa kanya.

Agad naman niya itong tinignan na para bang di siya makapaniwala sa narinig.

**“Tangina, sino ka?”**

**“Ha?”** Nakakunot-noong sabi ni Jongin.

**“Para kang ibang tao, gago!”** Natatawang sabi ni Kyungsoo saka muling sumubsob sa leeg nito na ikinatawa naman ni Jongin.

**"Isubo mo ko para malaman mong di ako ibang tao"**

**"Game!"** Sagot ni Kyungsoo sabay kagat sa leeg ng kafu- boyfriend.

Pano ba yan? Nilabasan si Kyungsoo dahil sa tamang tao, sana kayo rin.


End file.
